Penghianatan dan Cinta persemian hadir dalam satu
by diamondlight96
Summary: "AKU TAHU RASANYA NARUTO BAKA! Kau tahu hah? Kau BERMESRAAN dengan HINATA DIDEPANKU! Dan kau juga selalu MENGUTAMAKAN HINATA dibanding aku! Dipikiranmu HANYA ada Hinata!" NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina. CRIME


**LIGHT KEMBALI... DENGAN CERITA MENYERAMKAN...**

**LIGHT AJA NULISNYA SAMBIL KETAKUTAN. TADINYA BAYANGAN LIGHT TENTANG FIC INI, BAHKAN LEBIH HORROR LAGI...**

**TAPI, LIGHT GAK BERANI...**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : M**

**CRIME**

**SASUHINA, NARUHINA, NARUSAKU**

* * *

**THE INCIDENT...**

Di sebuah desa yang damai bernama Konoha, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang hidup bahagia. Itu adalah keluarga hokage. Pemimpin desa Konoha.

Keluarga itu terdiri dari seorang pria berambut kuning durian yang mempunyai tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Seorang wanita berambut indigo bermata lavender yang kini sedang hamil besar anak dari hokage berambut kuning durian.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage!" seru seorang wanita berambut merah muda pendek bermata emerald hijau.

"Pagi, Sakura! Sakura... Jangan formal padaku dong... kita kan sahabat..." sahut seorang yang dipanggil hokage.

"Oke... Apa kabar Naruto? Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut.

"Nah... begitu dong... yah sampai saat ini, kami bahagia! Tak ada masalah... malah makin harmonis..."seru Naruto dengan hiasan cengiran lebarnya.

'_Hahaha... Selamat Naruto... walau hati ini sakit gara-gara Sasuke mengacuhkan dan meninggalkanku begitu dia kembali. Dan sekarang kamu malah mencampakanku yang telah jatuh hati padamu... hahaha... selamat Naruto..' _batin Sakura.

"Sakura... aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk 5 hari... bisakah kamu selesaikan tugasku disini untuk sementara?" tanya Naruto.

"Erm..." ucap Sakura.

"Please..." ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hah.. okelah..." jawab Sakura yang memang sangat tidak bisa menolak bila Naruto telah memohon.

"Baiklah... makasih Sakura!" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. Sakura membalasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau berangkat kapan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hari ini..." jawab Naruto dengan muka tanpa dosa yang segera membereskan alat-alatnya. Sakura _sweatdrop _melihatnya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura membantu Naruto membereskan peralatannya. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruang hokage diketuk. Dan dari balik pintu itu, muncul Hinata.

"Na, Naruto... kau mau segera berangkat?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata sayang... iya sayang... sekarang aku mau berangkat... kenapa kau kesini? Bagaimana kalau kamu kelelahan dan pingsan?" ujar Naruto cemas. Hinata hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto..." jawab Hinata. Naruto pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera beranjak menuju Hinata. Naruto mencium bibir hinata lembut. Mengulumnya dan bertukar saliva dengannya. Berciuman lembut, mesra dan hangat juga dalam. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya serasa ingin ikutan dalam ajang pertandingan 'siapa yang terkuat' itu.

Sakura yang melihatnya merasa hal itu biasa saja. Soalnya, bahkan Naruto sering melakukan 'hal lebih' di depannya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Dia cemburu. Apa? Ya... Sakura cemburu. Karena, Naruto yang kini dia yakini sangat dia cintai malah mencumbu wanita lain di depannya dengan hot. Huh... siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Tapi, Sakura berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Namun, dalam hati Sakura yang sebenarnya, INGIN sekali dia mencabik HINATA!

Naruto kini pergi. Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengantar Naruto dan beberapa anbu sampai depan gerbang. Setelahnya, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan bersamaan menuju rumah kediaman Namikaze.

"Sa, Sakura... kau mau minum?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"Tidak usah... aku akan segera ke kantor hokage..." jawab Sakura yang segera melambaikan tangannya. Sakura pun pergi ke kantor hokage. Berharap tugas yang akan dia hadapi saat ini tidak banyak seperti biasa. _'Naruto itu! Kalau pergi pasti meninggalkan banyak tugas! Andai saja aku tak menyukainya, aku pasti akan segera memukulnya!'_batin Sakura. _'Oh Shit! Aku lupa! Segel tempat penguncian berkas desa yang harus aku kerjakan ada di rumah Naruto! Huh... si Naru itu... kalau memberi tugas benar-benar dari nol! Aku harus mengerjakannya dari awal... bukan sekalian saja dia berikan kuncinya padaku!'_lanjut batin Sakura. Sakura pun segera melenggang menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Sesampainya di depan rumah kediaman Namikaze, dia melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka tak tertutup rapat _'Ah, Hinata pasti lupa tak menutup dan mengunci pintunya'_gumam Sakura. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah itu. Baru selangkah dia memasuki rumah itu, dia mendengar desahan yang erotis dari dalam kamar yang dia tahu itu adalah kamar hinata dan Naruto. _'Hah? Desahan? Bukankah Naruto tengah pergi ke Suna?'_batin Sakura. Penasaran, Sakura pun melenggang menuju kamar yang mengeluarkan desahan erotis itu.

"Ahhh... hinata... ahhh"

"Sas...Sas...ke... Sasukehhh...haaaahhhh...ahhhh.."

"Hinataaaaaaaa...hhh"

"Sasukeeee... ahhh... hhhh"

'_Hah? Sasuke? Hinata?'_batin Sakura. Dia pun mulai berpikir macam-macam dan hendak meninju pintu itu sampai sebuah tangan menahan tinjunya dengan sukses. Sakura gelagapan, takut dia ketahuan dan disangka pengintip. Namun, perasaan takutnya kini tergantikan dengan perasaan sedih. Hatinya mencelos tat kala dia melihat siapa yang tengah menahannya. Dia orang yang dicintainya. Sahabatnya. Hokagenya. Naruto-nya.

"Na, Naruto...?" ujar Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto pun membekap Sakura.

"Sst... ayo..." ucap Naruto sambil membawa Sakura menuju suatu tempat. Sakura yang merasa sedih akan apa yang baru saja Naruto hadapi, kini merasa sulit mengatur kata apa yang seharusnya dia ucapkan. Selama perjalanan, keheningan yang mencekam tercipta. Mereka berjalan di gang yang sempit dan sunyi. Lalu, menuju tempat paling jarang dikunjungi penduduk Konoha. hutan Konoha.

"Naruto? Kau... tak apa?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ya... Aku tak apa..." jawab Naruto sendu. Sakura tahu, dia pasti berbohong.

"Tadi... itu..." ujar Sakura sedikit takut menyinggung Naruto.

"Ya... aku tahu. Hinata dan Sasuke. Sudah lama aku tahu dan sekarang puncaknya. Maaf ya membuatmu cemas. Kepergianku ke Suna hanya bohong..." jawab Naruto. Kini matanya menatap tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya merah. Menahan tangis.

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura seraya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura. Lalu, dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut langsung memberi respon. Dia mengusap punggung dan rambut Naruto. Membuat Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya yang membuncah. Apa? Naruto menangis? Ya... suami mana yang tidak menangis tat kala melihat istrinya selingkuh? Hanya suami gila tak berperasaan yang tidak sedih.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura. Naruto semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura... kau tahu? Aku telah berikan segalanya untuk Hinata. Semuanya... tapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke kembali... saat itu mereka malah berselingkuh. Aku tahu itu dari mata-mataku. Aku tak percaya, namun, ternyata hal itu terbukti... padahal aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata lebih dari nyawaku.." ujat Naruto dengan isak tangisnya yang tertahan. Tubuhnya tetap bergetar. _'Oh... pantas saat itu Sasuke langsung menolakku..'_batin Sakura.

"Sabar Naruto... Kau yang memilihnya... disini memang Hinata dan Sasuke yang salah..." sahut Sakura. Kini pelukannya juga makin erat pada Naruto. Matanya dia pejamkan. Air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya. _'Kau salah memilihnya... seharusnya kau memilihku... dan HINATA! Aku tak akan membuat kau hidup tenang... huh..'_batin Sakura.

"Tenanglah Naruto... masih banyak orang yang menginginkanmu..." sahut Sakura. _'Termasuk aku..'_batinnya. "Lagipula, aku tahu rasanya.." lanjut Sakura.

"Kau tak tahu Sakura.. Kau bahkan belum pernah menikah dan pacaran.." ucap Naruto. Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menendang Naruto keras hingga dia terpelanting keras dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"AKU TAHU RASANYA NARUTO BAKA! Kau tahu hah? Kau BERMESRAAN dengan HINATA DIDEPANKU! Dan kau juga selalu MENGUTAMAKAN HINATA dibanding aku! Dipikiranmu HANYA ada Hinata! Padahal kau tahu kan aku MENCINTAIMU! Tapi, kau MEMILIH HINATA!" seru Sakura dengan teriakannya membuat burung-burung yang tadinya tertidur lelap di dahan pohon hutan menjadi berterbangan pergi ke segala arah. Sakura kini nafas tersenggal-senggal. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras. Naruto tertegun melihatnya. Dia tersenyum. Tangisnya berhenti. Dia mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang menagis tersedu-sedu. Dihapusnya air mata Sakura dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Lalu, tangannya merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan. Diarahkannya wajah mata Sakura agar menatap matanya. Biru muda bertemu hijau emerald.

"Maafkan aku Sakura... maaf ya? Aku memang selalu dikhianati. Terimakasih atas cintamu... Tapi, aku tak bisa mengkhianati Hinata layaknya dia mengkhianatiku..."ucap Naruto. "Besok aku benar-benar ke Suna selama 4 hari... tolong jaga desa kita ya... urusan Hinata... biarlah, nanti aku yang urus..."ujar Naruto.

"Naruto... aku mencintaimu..." sahut Sakura.

"Ya... aku juga Sakura. Tapi, aku telah punya Hinata.."

"Kau terlalu baik untuknya..." ujar sakura.

"Tak apa... oh ya, kita pergi ke gedung hokage. Aku akan jelaskan apa saja tugasmu... ayo..." ajak Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto.

"Hai Sakura... kemarilah... ini ada yang harus kamu pelajari dan baca. Nanti tolong kalau memang sesuai, kau berikan stempel Konoha..." ujar Naruto. Kini dia sedang duduk di kursi hokagenya yang ada di belakang mejanya.

"Iya... sebentar..." sahut Sakura yang segera menghampiri Naruto. Naruto memundurkan sedikir kursinya agar dia bisa memberi keleluasaan pada Sakura untuk melihat apa yang akan menjadi tugasnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba beberapa buku yang berserakan membuat tubuh Sakura menjadi tidak seimbang dan jatuh ke atas pangkuan Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut segera menahan tubuh Sakura.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

"Na, Naru..." ucap Sakura. Wajahnya memanas.

"Sa, Sakura.." sahut Naruto. Wajahnya juga ikut memanas dan memerah sampai telinga. Mereka baru sadar akan posisi mereka. Tangan Naruto memegang kedua buah dada Sakura dan Sakura tepat dan persis duduk di 'itu' Naruto. Membuat 'itu' nya menegang. Mereka pun hanyut karena merasakan kenikmatan yang lain. Naruto juga merasa ini berbeda dengan Hinata. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas mereka menyatu. Dan bibir mereka bertemu dan berpagutan. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang ada. Tidak lama... erangan dan desahan kenikmatan pun terdengar di siang itu.

'_Hah... Akhirnya Naruto jadi milikku... uh, sakit sekali... dia ternyata sangat... kuat... __aku sampai kelelahan...__'_batin Sakura. Ya. Sekarang hari telah malam. Sepasang kekasih baru itu kini tertidur di ruang Hokage. Sakura menatap Naruto yang tertidur. Lalu, dia memakai bajunya dan memakaikan baju pada Naruto. Dia pun memakai genjutsu untuk Naruto agar tak bangun sampai esok hari. Kini, langkahnya membawanya menuju kediaman Namikaze. Membalaskan dendam kekasih. Itulah tujuannya.

Sesampainya disana, dia menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan itu.

"Sa, Sakura!" seru mereka berdua.

"Oh, hai... maaf mengganggu acara kalian..." sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Pergi kau, Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

"Eew, sepertinya ada tuan Uchiha... halo... bagaimana rasanya mencoba istri sahabat sendiri dan mengkhianatinya?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya sekarang sudah horror.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih terkejut.

"Jangan pura-pura!" seru Sakura. Dia segera menuju Sasuke yang telanjang bulat. Disibakannya selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. Sasuke tak bisa berkutik. Dia sekarang sedang telanjang. Dan itu benar-benar akan membuat image Uchihanya jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" seru Sasuke. Sakura hanya menyeringai. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia mengayunkan kunai pemberian Naruto saat mereka berlatih bersama Sai pada 'itu' nya Sasuke. Sakura menebasnya hingga putus. Darah muncrat keluar dari lubang yang ditinggalkan saat 'itu' nya Sasuke ditebas. Tak hanya itu, dia juga segera mengoyak tempat Sasuke tersebut hingga rusak. Lalu, menusuk-nusukan kunainya ke perut Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Untuk Naruto! Untuk cintaku! Untuk hokageku! Untuk sahabatku!" seru Sakura seraya dengan buas menusukan kunainya ke perut sang Uchiha.

"Grrraaaaahhh! Arggghhhh! Hoekkkkkkkkks" seru Sasuke. Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. Hinata hanya bisa diam. Matanya membelalak menyaksikan itu. Tak bisa digunakan layaknya byakugan pada umumnya.

Selesai dengan Sasuke, Sakura menuju tempat Hinata. Dia mengayunkan kunainya di depan wajah Hinata. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Lalu, dia menggoreskan kunainya di wajah hinata.

"Kau... wanita keji... menjijikan.." sahut Sakura seraya menggoreskan kunainya di pipi hinata dan sekujur tubuhnya. Dari wajah, turun ke leher, ke dadanya, ke perutnya, hingga sampai ke bagian itunya.

"Aahhh... ampun... am...pun Sakura..." ucap Hinata. Membuat Sakura makin menyeringai.

"Minta ampun lah pada Naruto..." ujar Sakura. Dia pun mencolok mata Hinata dengan kunainya. Kedua mata Hinata. Lalu, mengoyak bagian kewanitaannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Lalu, dia pun membawa Hinata ke dekat Sasuke. Setelah itu, dia membaringkan Sasuke dengan terlentang dan menyimpan Hinata di atasnya dengan telungkup. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri pedang milik Sasuke dan menusukannya berkali-kali ke punggung Hinata dan menembus ke tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya mengerang.

"Nah... seharusnya erangan inilah yang kalian berdua keluarkan... bukannya erangan kenikmatan... tapi, KESAKITAN!" seru Sakura sambil terus menghujam Hinata dan Sasuke. Saat meyakini keduanya telah mati, dia pun mengambil alat operasinya. Alat medisnya semua.

"Baiklah... akan aku satukan kalian selamanya..." sahut Sakura. Dia mulai mengoprasi keduanya. Memutus kepala Sasuke dan menyambungnya di tubuh Hinata. Juga sebaliknya. Menyambung kembali dan memperbaiki kembali semua yang telah dirusaknya. Menyatukan tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke. Menjahitnya. Lalu, menaruh mereka ke balik selimut mereka.

"Selamat berbulan madu... mimpi indah..." bisik Sakura pada keduanya. Sasuke dan Hinata. Matanya terbelalak. Sakura meninggalkan mereka yang sudah amis. Melenggang keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. Petir menyambar. Hujan mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya. Malam itu, Sakura berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam dan hujan deras. Berbaur dengan mereka. Membersihkan tubuhnya.

* * *

**GAJE? JELEK? SORRY DEH...**


End file.
